


Thank You Daddy

by ThisIsAnna47



Series: 28 days of fanfic [17]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Daddy!Lena, F/F, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 22:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16649233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsAnna47/pseuds/ThisIsAnna47
Summary: Lena is finally back from a business trip. She shows Kara just how much she’s missed her even after an awkward encounter with Alex.





	Thank You Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Follow up to ‘right there’ you do t need to read it but it’d be cool if you did read it first.

“Baby girl are you here?” Lena had let herself into Kara’s apartment and was looking for her friend. Lena had been away in a business trip for the past two weeks and she missed Kara. 

The bathroom door opened and out walked Alex. Lena may have panicked a tad because she certainly didn’t intend to see Alex.

“No Kara’s not here. She had a work emergency,”

“Hi. Can we pretend you don’t just hear that?”

“We could but then what would I tease you about Luthor. So what does she call you? Also when did you start sleeping with each other?”

“I’m not answering that,”

“Why not? It’s not like Kara has a daddy kink or anything,” An aggressive blush covered Lena’s face. She ducked her head in an attempt to cover it but it was too late. “Oh my god, she does. She calls you daddy doesn’t she?”

“I’m leaving if you see Kara can you tell her to call me,”

“Of course daddy,” said Alex teasingly.

“I hate you right now, just so you know,” Lena quickly left the apartment and headed back to her own. Whilst Lena was comfortable with what she did with Kara, having Kara’s sister know about what they did wasn’t the most comforting thing. Sure Lena considered Alex a friend they weren’t that close.

Kara let herself into Lena’s apartment where she saw Lena with a rum and coke in hand leaning on the counter. Kara knew something had happened. Lena doesn’t drink rum unless what happened was embarrassing.

“Hey what’s up?”

“Alex knows,”

“Alex knows what?”

“That were sleeping with each other and that you call me daddy,”

“Okay. You know what it’s fine,”

“You sure baby girl?”

“Yeah. I mean if I wanted to I could tell her how you fuck me and how you make me cum,”

“Kara Danvers, I swear to god. Stop there before you get me worked up because that won’t end well for you,”

“But daddy what if just wanted to tell her how incredible you make me feel. How you I’m your needy slut,” said Kara in the most innocent voice she could manage.

“Bedroom now. You better be naked by the time I get there,” Kara ran as fast as she could while removing her clothes. Lena followed behind her picking up the clothes that Kara had left in the hallway. 

Kara stood in the middle of Lena’s bedroom completely naked. Kara’s body was back to it’s usual state, free from marks. Lena was pretty sure that the hickey she left under Kara’s boob would still be there but it had cleared up. 

Lena made her way towards Kara her eyes looking up and down Kara’s body. Lena kissed Kara firmly. Their kisses quickly got more aggressive. Lena’s tongue slipped into Kara’s mouth where she claimed her dominance over the blonde. Lena’s hand slipped into Kara’s hair. She pulled on Kara’s hair which drew a deep moan from Kara. Lena left bite marks and small hickeys on Kara’s now exposed neck. Lena pushed Kara back onto the bed. 

“I missed you over the past two weeks. I was looking forward to making you feel good baby girl and then you go and tease me and I can’t let you get away with that, can I now,”

“No daddy you can’t,”

“I know. But you know I don’t like it when you tease me like that. What do you say?”

“I’m sorry daddy. I know I shouldn’t tease you but the way you react is really sexy,”

“Is it now baby girl. You like it when I have to discipline you don’t you?” Kara nodded. “Kara, use your words,”

“I’m sorry daddy. I love it when you discipline me,”

“But it mustn’t be working. I mean you continue to tease me. You must want to be spanked baby girl,”

“I do daddy,” Lena sat down on the bed next to Kara. She patted on her lap and Kara moved on instinct to lay across Lena’s lap.

“I want you to count along okay baby girl? We’ll go until I think you’ve learned your lesson. Okay?”

“Yes daddy,” Lena brought her hand down on Kara’s ass. “One,”

“Good girl,” Lena brought her hand down again. Kara chanted out the numbers in between her moans. Lena continued until her hand started to sting which was at nearly 30 slaps. She lightly rubbed Kara’s ass to try and taken some of the sting away. “You’re being such a good girl baby. Taking your punishment with out complaints. You’re doing so well baby girl. I’m so proud of you,”

“Thank you daddy,”

“How are you feeling,”

“Good. I’m so wet daddy,” Lena slipped her hand between Kara thighs feeling just how wet Kara was and Kara was dripping.

“You are aren’t you baby girl. Up you get,” Kara moved off of Lena’s lap to stand in front of Lena. “On the bed on your back. You took your punishment so well baby girl, I’m going to make you feel so good okay?”

“Thank you daddy,” Kara laid down on the centre of the bed. Lena repositioned herself on top of Kara. She left open mouthed kisses across Kara skin occasionally leaving a hickey on smooth skin. Lena made her way between Kara’s legs where she licked across Kara’s cunt making sure she avoided her clit. Lena slipped two fingers into Kara’s pussy wth ease. She started to pump her fingers in and out making sure to hit Kara’s g-spot with every trust. Lena took Kara clit in her mouth lightly sucking on it. Lena’s other hand reached up to apply pressure to Kara throat. “More daddy please,” 

Lena slipped another finger into Kara. Her thrusts were getting harder and faster. Kara was getting close Lena could feel it. 

“You’re close aren’t you baby girl,” said Lena against Kara’s clit which caused the blonde to shudder against the brunette. 

“I’m so close daddy,”

“What do you need baby girl,”

“Another finger daddy please,” Lena added another finger into Kara’s pussy. “Can I cum daddy please I need to cum,”

“Of course Kara. Cum for me baby girl,” A moan torn out of Kara as she clenched around Lena’s fingers. Lena helped Kara ride out her orgasm as she continued to thrust into Kara albeit slower than before. “There we go. You’re such a good girl Kara. God you look so beautiful like this,”

“Thank you daddy,” Lena made her way back up Kara’s body before pulling Kara I to her arms. They stayed like that just cuddling for what seemed like forever. 

“How are you feeling?”

“I’m good. I needed that. I didn’t think that two weeks away from each other would be so hard but it was. I missed this,”

“Really? You only missed this?”

“I missed you too but you already know that,”

**Author's Note:**

> This is coming out a lot later than I though it would. I was a little buzzed while writing parts of this but hey it’s all good.
> 
> I hope y’all enjoyed this! Don’t forget to leave a kudos and/or comment if you liked this


End file.
